


Gallavich bits

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Gallavich drabbles.<br/>The drabbles have no connection between them, aside being all a product of my mind and featuring Ian and Mickey. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I could totally kick your ass."

Mickey almost spits out the beer he’s drinking.

"What? I could!"

"Yeah, right! Just like the time when you came to bother me in my bedroom looking for that gun, right?" He hands Ian the beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was different."

"Different how?"

"I was younger. And smaller. I’m older now, and I’m taller than you, and I’m probably stronger as well."

"Ha! No way you’re stronger than me, Firecrotch."

Ian sets the the beer on the floor and slides down the couch.

"Wanna bet?" He puts his right elbow on the coffee table, wiggling his fingers.

Mickey snorts and sits in front of him, mimicking his position and firmly gripping his hand. “You’ll regret this.”

Ian only smirks. “I win, I get a hummer.”

"Sounds fair."

"You win, I give you a hummer?"

"Nah. If I win…" He pauses for a few seconds, looking away while he thinks of something. Then he smiles and bites his lower lip, eyes fixed on Ian. "If I win, you bend me over this coffee table and pound me so hard that I’ll be limping tomorrow."

No one can blame Ian when he lets Mickey win.


	2. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to the prompt "umbrella" by magneticdice on tumblr.

"Stupid. Fucking. Thing." Mickey smashes his umbrella on the lamp post, jumping on it when it falls on the ground.

"Problem?"

Ian’s voice startles him and he jumps. Ian’s standing merely a couple feet away from him, smiling and holding a black umbrella to protect himself from the pouring rain. 

"This fucking thing is useless! Just a bit of wind and it breaks!"

"Want a ride?" Ian gets closer, covering Mickey with his umbrella. Normally, he’d say no, because that’s really gay, but he really doesn’t want to get wet, so he just shrugs. Ian’s body heat isn’t bad either.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take that thing off."

"Take what off? I’m not wearing anything, Gallagher."

"That thing."

"This?"

"Uhum."

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes to me."

"It’s just a ring, it doesn’t mean anything!"

"It does to me!"

"Alright, alright… There. It fits you."

"Is this your way of proposing?"

"Fuck you."

“‘Cause if it is I’m gonna need a much better ring than this cheap thing.”

"…"

"…"

"You’re an idiot."


	4. Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prompted by Noel posting a picture of himself with his dyed hair and calling Mickey "tiger" and the conversation that followed on twitter. Thanks a lot, girls (I'm looking at you Mendie).

"Just come on, already!" Ian yelled impatiently. Mickey had told him to wait on the bed because he had a surprise and a Mickey Milkovich surprise usually included something sexy and kinky, so Ian was anxious to see what it would be. 

It was not what he was expecting. At all.

Mickey came out of the bathroom in nothing but briefs. Tiger-printed briefs. The dark orange of the underwear contrasted with his more than pale skin, making it seem even paler. Ian burst into laughter, falling sideways on the bed and clutching his stomach as his body shook with the laughter he was trying to repress.

Mickey’s response was to throw a pillow at his head.

"Quit laughing, dickhead! It was for you!"

"Ha…I’m… haha I’m sorry, Mick, I.. hahah… Sorry."

Mickey humphed and took off the underwear, throwing it at Ian’s face and efficiently stopping the laughter.

"So, you’re gonna get on me or not?"

He didn’t need to ask twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: This is the underwear: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcST1SSVbFHE1_9-UQa2IuKHSOwkE23YcDJmiL2113wItqYBNiqWhg


End file.
